Research by Kulyk and Townsend of the University of Calgary indicates that micro machined patch antennas can be manufactured to improve radiation. The technique reported by Kulyk and Townsend involves removing some of the substrate material under the radiating element. The result is that the air and substrate combination produces a lower effective dielectric constant which prevents excitation of surface waves. The result is increased radiation efficiency of the radiating element. This research was conducted on low conductivity silicon substrate. The patch antenna was designed for an operating frequency of 13.75 GHz. The frequency was selected to determine the viability of micro machined micro strip antennas for on chip fabrication. The conclusion of the research indicates that micro strip antennas fabricated on low conductivity silicon substrate show that an increase in radiation is possible. This research indicates that silicon substrate can be used in the machining process to assist in enhancing radiation levels of patch antennas. This research does not discuss enhancement of the surface of silicon by laser ablation for the purposes of increasing sensitivity to radiation in the form of electro magnetic signals. Research from The Radiation Laboratory of The University of Michigan by Gauthier, Raskin and Rebeiz describes micro machining techniques for micro strip antennas which produce fifty percent radiation efficiency for the antenna. This research indicates that the micro machining process can be used in enhancing radiation levels of antennas. This research does not discuss enhancement of the surface of silicon by laser ablation for the purposes of increasing sensitivity to radiation in the form of electro magnetic signals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,293 owned by Lockheed Martin Corporation contemplates a phased array antenna which is photonically controlled. The antenna elements are formed of photo conductive materials which when illuminated become conductive so that they are enabled to function as a receiving and radiating element. The activation process is by laser pulses. The antenna elements are fabricated from a photo conductive semiconductor material that becomes conductive when illuminated by a light source. When the material is activated by a laser it can serve as a metal like electromagnetic radiator and receiver. The antenna elements are fabricated from a photo-conductive material such as silicon. This patent does not discuss enhancement of the surface of silicon by laser ablation for the purposes of increasing sensitivity to radiation in the form of electro magnetic signals. U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,053 owned by OrganicID, Inc. contemplates laser ablation for the purpose of defining the channel length of an organic transistor. Claim 1 and 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,053 describe a laser ablation method but refer to a printed antenna in the RFID circuit. This patent does not discuss enhancement of the surface of silicon by laser ablation for the purposes of increasing sensitivity to radiation in the form of electro magnetic signals.